


Who tells your story

by Tedah



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-War, Writer Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Scorpius gets read a very special bedtime story
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342165
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	Who tells your story

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: storybook  
> WC: 131

"All was well." Harry closed the book and put it aside.

"Is it all true?" Scorpius asked in an awed whisper, squeezing his toy owl.

"Most of it." Harry tucked him in. "Your dad was there for a big part, and when he wasn't he interviewed the people who were."

"But he was a bad guy..."

Harry sighed. "He did some bad things, but so did I," he explained, brushing Scorpius' fine hair back from his forehead. "We weren't done growing up. He hadn't learned how to do good yet. But he did in the end."

"And then you fell in love." Scorpius beamed at him.

Harry smiled. "And then we fell in love, but you were there for that story."

Harry turned the light off to Scorpius' gentle. "Goodnight, Papa."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it.  
> If you want to show your support come around to [my tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/) to chat.


End file.
